Another Chance
by UnicornQueen89
Summary: This is the story of a failed American Ballerina and a broken Welsh ice skater and the fateful encounter that changed their lives along with Yuuri and Viktor's lives as well.
1. Prologue 1: The Failed Audition

Rose's Point of View

Nervousness shakes through my body as I stand here backstage waiting for my turn to go up so that I could perform my dance routine that I have been doing perfectly for a year now. I blow out a puff of air in frustration, there is only a 7.2% acceptance rate here to Juilliard. The girl who is currently on stage just messed up her pirouette and tried to recover it by adding in two grande jeté's but that just made her look sloppy and she knew it. She lost her perfect facial expression and looked down. You are never supposed to lose your bearing. She had a perfect ending when the music stopped and she looked at the judges who didn't have any expressions at all. They just nodded and said for her to have a nice day. I felt my grandmother's reassuring hand on my shoulder. She helped me pick out my performance outfit for today. My favorite color is teal and so she picked the perfect teal leotard with white designs and black ballet tights and crystal white pointe shoes. The girl was finished with her routine and now it was my turn to walk on stage. I walked up proud and looked at the judge's faces.

"Hello, I am Rosalina Darlene Phelps and I am auditioning for the Ballet School of Juilliard. The music that I chose is called Butterfly, a piano piece composed by Yasser Farouk." I stood proud as I spoke to the judges who would soon decide my fate on whether I would hold my place at this school or not. They nodded and said, "start when you are ready." I nodded and then I looked over to the person controlling the music. I nodded for him to start it. I wanted to go to Juilliard so badly, I could taste it. I wanted to make my grandmother proud, who took care of me from the time my parents passed till now. I am 16 years old and I finished my homeschooling a year ago. The music started and I began to dance my heart out. I started with the basic ballet stance and I bent down with my arms swaying slowly with the music. The next move I put into the routine was a grande jeté for when the music picked up slightly. I got lost in thought as I began doing a pirouette.

Thinking to myself, 'I started dancing when I was five years old. It was difficult due to the fact that when humans stand or do anything, they do things in front to back motions, but for a ballerina, the motions have to be side to side. Learning how to do the turnout position with the feet was just as difficult as learning how to stand in the pointe shoe. I can remember my ballet teacher telling me when I was younger, "Shoulder's aligned with hip, point your feet out more, spin faster, don't over rotate, straighten your back. Rose, you will never make it into Juilliard with that stance." I never liked that teacher but it helped me get to where I am today. Trying out for Juilliard with my grandmother watching from back stage. She took care of my brother and I who is now in the United States Navy since my parents passing and she took me to all of my practices and my recitals, took my brother to football games and NJROTC events. I spun and looked at my grandmother, her face was glowing with happiness.' I had been practicing this next move for over a year and I've been landing it 85% of the time. It is a tour en l'air which is typically a male dancer's step but I had been wanting to put it in this routine for forever, to prove my strength as a dancer. I landed it perfectly and this is when I added two assemblé's. I messed up on the second one but I looked proud anyways. My bearing was not going to be messed up with that one hiccup. The music soon finished and I ended with a perfect croisé with my right leg crossed in the back. I looked right at the judges who still had the same blank expressions that they had before. "Thank you for your time, we will call you if you get an acceptance and send a letter if you are rejected. Have a nice day." I walked backstage and when I was out of the sight of the judges, I let all of my feelings go and instantly felt relief. I had finally auditioned for the school of my dreams. My grandmother took my hand in hers and held it up. She looked at me with the proudest face in the entire world. "Let's go get some pizza." She said then and I nodded yes.

[Two Weeks Later]

I had been waiting anxiously by the phone, waiting for the call saying that I got in but I did not get that call. Instead, my grandmother came into the house holding a stack of mail. She looked at me with a sad face as she handed me a letter addressed to me from Juilliard. I opened it slowly with shaking hands. I read it in my head.

Dear Rosalina Darlene Phelps,

We regret to inform you that your performance to get into the Juilliard's Dance Division was adequate but did not get you into the school. You can apply again next year with a better performance. Thank you for your time this year.

That is all I read to but then I dropped to my knees crying. I had lost everything. I had no idea what I was doing with my life. The only thing i was good at was cooking and dancing and apparently my dancing was adequate but not good enough. I lost my mind, I was in a crying fit and I couldn't move. My grandmother came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Shhh, it's okay, you can always try again next year. What matters is that you tried and you made me proud. That is all that matters." My grandmother said to me in a calming voice. "I don't want to try again. I'm a failure and after all this hard work! What am I going to do?" I yelled at her as I cried. Everything I had worked hard for was crashing down. I went to my room and I stayed there for about three weeks. My brother had called me several times and my grandma tried to make me eat but food was just not a thing. I laid there and I felt terrible. Then the door swung open and revealed a tall figure. "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day where you would be the one to shy away from a challenge." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to see my brother who held out both of his arms for me to hug him. That is when I jumped into his arms and started crying. "Hey now. Grandma told me everything. I am not letting you give up completely, I already spoke with grandmother, you are coming to live with me in Japan. There is a cute little ice rink near by and you will meet some new people. Okay?" His voice was so angelic compared to my own voices that were screaming at me and telling me how terrible I am. I nodded yes as I looked up at him. "However, you will need a shower first. They won't let you on a plane smelling like that, they might think you were a gas bomb." He laughed at me and I started to laugh through all the tears. "Okay, I will take a shower and get ready to pack."

[Three days later]

The plane ride was super boring and the time 14 hour time shift was the worst part but as soon as I got used to it, I decided to go check out the Ice Rink that my brother was talking about. I walked in and started to look around. I drug my ice skates with me as I found the rink, where I saw a beautiful girl with chestnut brown hair in the middle of the ice rink and there is also another girl standing outside of the rink.


	2. Prologue 2: The Broken Skater

Katsumi's Point Of View

Time after time I try the same jump, which was once easy to me but now I find it hard to land. While my arms connect with the ice and my body slides across the rink, like one of the stuffed animals thrown at me after a performance. It's funny to think how I was thought of as prodigy on the ice, while here I am, can't even land a triple axel. I glance down at the artificial limb which I took for granted. Since I didn't know of the consequences that followed, those decisions that would shape and destroy my career. 'Why was I so stupid?' I thought just then. I never listened to any of the warnings my mother gave me, instead, I would act on my own whim. After that incident my mother wouldn't let me out of her sight, because I was her broken little bird. And that's why I had to leave Wales, to move to Japan with my father. Although here I've accomplished nothing, everything I had was left behind. My mother, friends, coach, and home was now just a distant memory, leaving me alone in this rink.

The sounding of footsteps interrupted my thoughts, when a girl near my age appeared across from me. Yuuko was my friend, one of my only friends, besides Yuuri. The girl skipped playfully to the edge of the rink, "you hanging in there Kat?" She questioned, a smile graced her face. I tossed out all the negative thoughts and pulled myself off the ground, I smiled back, "of course I am Yu-san." Yuuko walks over to the music player that sits close to her, while I took my position in the middle of the rink. The somber tones of the piano rang throughout the rink and I reached towards the sky, grasping for hopes and dreams I once held. The voice swayed me around the ice, while I stretched my arms out into the empty dark. Intertwining my feet and trailing backwards, every once in awhile scuffing across the ice. The music embodied my emotional suppression, while I outstretched my remaining leg into a lay spin and pulled it into a scorpion. The spin ended at the entrance of the chorus, her voice reached into me and brought my arms to hold my broken heart. Yuuko's eyes didn't leave my figure and that's what I wanted, for her to experience my despair through my performance.

After I lost my leg I couldn't imagine anything, before my accident I had high hopes for my future and one included becoming a professional figure skater. My dreams were unattainable but I was too naïve to care because eventually I would skate with the legends, changing directions I started my approach for a triple axel. A great reflection of how my dreams shattered because I would have to relearn how to skate once again, when my foot touched the ground and then slipped. My body tumbled to the ground and my face hit the ice. 'Why?' I pounded the ice in frustration, as blood flowed from my nose and onto the solid ice. People no longer saw me as a normal girl. The prosthetic now defined me, as a women who needed extra help and attention. People babied me and behind my back they pitied me, this angered me and I could feel the tears slide down my cheek. The world will never see me as a professional figure skater, not even as a regular skater and instead will view me as pitiful. As much as I tried to escape reality it affected me each day, even while I would skate with Yuuko and Yuuri. We would watch videos of the famous figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov, and then we would attempt to mimic him. Yuuri and Yuuko were amazing on the ice but I just couldn't keep up, almost every routine contained axel's, toe loops, or Lutze'. My balance now shifted made it nearly impossible to land a jump. I was lucky enough to be standing up straight.

Today I attempted a triple axel, which I almost landed but my prosthetic locked up and I slid across the ice. Yuuri would skate over and help me up, "are you alright Kat?" He asked, checking my arms for any bruises. Ever since Yuuko introduced me to Yuuri, he's been my protector. Helping me practice my skating and tending to my bruises and cuts. I smile at the anxious boy, he was three years older than me but tended to act less mature. "Of course I am Yuuri, just a couple of bruises," I brushed him off, that didn't avert his attention from me. "Maybe we can take practice slower," Yuuri mentioned, before realizing that Katsumi's anger would flare up. 'Yuuri I thought you knew better?' I forced a smile, "I think I can manage these routines fine Yuuri." I growled, exiting the rink. The sound of another pair of footsteps woke me from my flashback, Yuuko and I both searched the empty room for the source of the steps.


	3. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

Katsumi's Point Of View

There stood a woman at the rink entrance, whose appearance seemed foreign. She seemed frustrated and her gaze fell on me. I wiped away the tears without hesitation because whoever she was I didn't want to sully my first impression. The woman whose long blonde hair draped around her shoulders and extended past her hips, her bangs that were pulled back revealed piercing blue eyes. I noticed that she was wearing a galaxy hoodie over what looked to be a long gray shirt and blue jeans. She began to put on her skates really quickly and skated over to me. As she got closer, I pulled myself up from the ground so our eyes would meet.

She seemed skilled enough on the ice to stay upright, though I've never seen her around here before. I'm confused at the moment because she doesn't appear Japanese and I don't know if I should speak English. "Oh no sweetheart, you are doing that all wrong. You need to point your non-dominate foot more to land balanced," she spoke in almost perfect Japanese to me. My face was flustered, her Japanese skills were even better than my own. The woman also seemed to notice the flaws in my skating and highlighted each mistake, she must be a skater but I've never seen her at a competition. I have actually never seen her before in my life. "Hello," I politely bowed, "I hate to say this but the rink is closed." I looked at her anxiously hoping she would leave, however, she drew closer to me. "Oh dear, but I only want to help you. Here, let me see your right leg," she said as she reached for my right hip in a kind way but I still jerked away and fell backward onto the ice. She got down to my level as well and still reaching for my leg, grabbed it. "This stretch should help you out lots," she spoke calmingly but instead of stretching, my leg came completely off in her hand. She jumped back with a huge shocked look on her face, then she smiled and put it back in place.

Tears streamed from my eyes, this woman persistently tried to help me or what she believed would help me. While I tried to turn and run, she eventually grasped onto my leg while I was down and it came off into her dainty hands. Her expression faded from a smile into a look of horror, oddly only to return to a smile. Frustrated, I began to yell, "Why? Why am I so entertaining to you? I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to skate and that's all I ever wanted." The tears continued down my cheeks, "No one is supposed to know about this, not even the judges know but now you do. I lie to myself each day, telling myself I actually belong. No one knows how to help me and so I don't have a coach either."

Her smile got wider as she looked at me in my frustrated state of yelling and tears. "I know exactly how to help you," her voice seemed almost angelic and to good to be true. "How can someone like you help me?" I snapped at her. My words were filled with venom towards this woman but I didn't understand why? She appeared kind and was offering a lot, but what would she receive on her part. "Why are you interested in helping me? Do you pity me?" I spoke with disdain since the offers I have received about coaching were all set upon my failure. "Your dominant leg was your right leg, right? I am a ballerina, we have to learn how to dance with switching dominant legs all the time. If I could teach you that, your skating would improve tremendously. How do you feel about that?" She looked at me with the biggest eyes in the world.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this woman must be crazy or something. Yet, I believed every word she spoke, because she had hope and faith that I was not finished with my skating career. Today I was through with crying over failed jumps or regretting my past decisions, with her by my side I could focus on my skating career. In that moment, I realized I had someone who supported and believed in me, a person who I couldn't wait to make proud. I grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes, "Please be my coach. I will do everything I can, give everything I can to become a great skater." Her eyes seemed to fill up with hope as she spoke to me, "Okay, I will be your coach. Is there a dance room in this rink? We will have to start there first before we can get you back on the ice with proper jumps. Oh, and by the way, my name is Rosalina but you can call me Rose. It is nice to meet you, ummm." I interrupted, "My name is Katsumi, but you may call me Kat and yes there is a dance room." She smiled at me and said, "Okay, let's get started then, you only have so much time to learn the basics of dance."


	4. Chapter 2: Back to the Basics

Rose's Point of View

I looked at Kat who seemed a little nervous walking with me, but then again, I could understand why. We did just meet, I know nothing about her and she knows nothing about me. She was leading me to the dance room which was of adequate size and it had mirrors all around to check for bad posture. I thought about different things to lighten the mood. "Where are you from Kats?" I looked at her walking beside me. "It's Kat and I was originally from Wales, except after my incident I moved here with my father." She looked into my eyes. I never realized she was the same height as me, it must have been the skates that made me seem like I was taller. "I was born in New York City in America. I moved here with my brother after I failed to make it into Juilliard, which is a really great dance school. I came here to find myself again," still looking into Kat's eyes that were brown and they are really pretty. I turned to look around the room because I was blushing really hard. "Then I suppose we are in the same boat? Trying to find ourselves, after such a great loss," she responded not breaking eye contact with me. "I suppose we are then huh? This is great, we have a lot in common. I guess we should start. What kind of prosthetic do you have?"

I looked at her again as I sat down and began to stretch which she also did the same. I took off my sweater to reveal the namaste shirt I was wearing. "I just have this basic transfemoral prosthetic," she replied rolling up her legging, revealing the leg to show me. I nodded at it and said, "this won't do, we'll have to get you a newer model one. They just started making some new designs at my brother's base. Let me see what I can do, okay? But for now, let's start with the basic five positions." She nodded as we both got up and walked over to the bar. "Now, I understand that you probably already know what these are, but learning to do them again will help with conditioning you to use your left leg more. Do you understand?" I looked at her hoping for a response because I felt like I was doing way too much talking. "Of course, I will listen to every word you have to say," she smirked, "besides you're the coach."

"These five positions are usually the first things that are taught to any beginner in ballet class, however, they are essential to the technique of every performance. The first position is this," I showed her the position. The heels are together with the toes of each foot pointed out toward either side, with legs straight and turned out, following the position of the feet. "Now, I realize that the turnout position of the feet will be harder on you, but it will get easier the more you practice it," she looked at me with hopeful eyes as she tried to mimic my stance. Her back wasn't straight so knew that her turnout was too much. "Here, just turn your leg naturally and if it feels uncomfortable, turn your feet inward more." She nodded yes to me. "For the second position, it is basically the same as the first position," I showed her the second position. The legs are straight and the feet are turned out to each side like in first position, but the difference is that the heels do not touch and are instead about hip-width apart. "This one is easier." I heard Kat say as she had the biggest smile ever. I smiled back at her because she seemed like what she needed was encouragement. "That's good." I said as she began to form the position perfectly. "Okay, third position is this. Now this position is rarely used since it can be mistaken for a sloppy first or fifth position." I said as I moved into the position. You begin in first position, and then slide the heel of one foot so it lines up with the middle of the other foot, keeping both feet pointing out in opposite directions. Kat looked at me happily as she stumbled to move into the position. "This will be difficult for you, I hope you plan on giving your all." I looked at her and spoke with a stern voice. "Oh no, I plan on it," she seemed worried as if I was going to leave her. That is when I felt bad for being so stern but I am her coach, I need to be in order to get her to where she wants to be. "This is position four," I said then. It is basically the same as position three except you stand with one foot about a foot's length in front of your other foot. Each foot should be pointing in an opposite direction, and the toes of the back foot should line up with the heel of the front foot. She stumbled again and I looked at her and said, "If you keep messing up, I will beat you with your leg. Stand up straight." She looked at me and started laughing super hard. I knew it would help her get out of her comfort zone. She did the position right and I smiled thinking to myself that just yesterday, she had no hope. "The fifth position is this and it is most difficult one to hold. It is just like the fourth position but there is no gap between your feet." The toes of each foot should be directly in front of the heel of the other foot, and make sure your legs are turned out and straight.

"Now that is all the positions, you should practice them for a bit," I looked at her and smiled. "So, now I can get on the ice?" She grew super excited and jumped for joy but that is where she is wrong. I looked at her and said, "Actually no. You have much to learn before you can get back on the ice. You have to practice these positions for the next hour." She looked at me with a really sad face, "But but, wouldn't it make more sense for me to learn it on the ice?" She grabbed my arm and looked me straight in the eyes, begging me to let her get back out there. I had to admit though, she did have a point. "No, do this for an hour and then you can get on the ice," I said then. Her face lit up as she began to practice with a new found enthusiasm. The idea of getting to skate some more that day, motivated her to work harder and soon she was doing each position perfectly.

It was about 30 minutes later when I realized that she had been doing the positions perfectly for the past 10 minutes. Maybe I could show her the adagio exercises. They are a series of fluid and focused exercises that are performed slowly in order to improve a dancer's' balance, strength and lines. However, if she knows the term, she might think that I am referring to the opening sequence of a two-person dance that includes one partner lifting the other up. "Hey, let's try some adagio exercises?" I said as I looked at her with hopeful eyes that she would know what I was talking about. She looked at me confused and said, "Oh, okay. Will I be lifting you because I feel that the smaller one should be lifted?" I let out a sigh of exhaustion, I knew she wouldn't know the right version. "Oh no, sweetheart. Let me show you, it is to help you learn how to balance better," I said as I looked at her, she started to blush. "Please don't call me sweetheart," she looked kind of embarrassed. "Okay, I won't unless you mess up. Got it?" I laughed at her as she began to follow my motions. She began to wobble with the motions and she faltered a bit. "Come on, you got this. If you get this soon, I'll let you skate." I gave her some more encouragement. She looked up at me and smiled a bit. She had hope and I thought it was adorable. I knew she would get the hang of this soon. She had the drive to do so. After an hour, she finally got the hang of the motions and could balance better on her right leg than before. Well, her prosthetic leg. Sometimes, watching her move, I forget that she has that prosthetic. I still have to talk to my brother about getting her a better one but that will be later. Right now, it is time for her to get out on the ice, if she has any more stamina to do so.

Katsumi's Point of View

Rose looked at me and said with a smile, "are you ready to get on the ice?" My heart skipped a beat, at the thought of skating with my improved balance. "I'm more than ready, because I know I'll nail that triple axel. Hell I could even go for a quad," I chuckled. I raced after my coach towards the rink, to my surprise I couldn't find Yuuko but Yuuri was there. I rushed to lace on my ice skates since Yuuri hadn't noticed I was there, although he couldn't remove his eyes from Rose. "Is this your friend?" She glanced down at where I stood, to find I was no longer there. "Yuuri!" I shouted. I ran out onto the ice and tackled the anxious boy in a hug, "oh hello Kat, what are you doing here?" He sighed, trying to maintain his balance. "I was actually practicing with my new coach and now I can skate with you and Yuuko," she giggled. It surprised the boy, I suppose he was use to the girl who lacked confidence.

With Rosalina, I found a new sense of aptitude and courage, where I had faith that I belonged in the rink. "I'm glad." Yuuri grinned, "want some help with your jumps?" My excitement grew as I looked at his grin and said, "I would love to." We moved the middle of the rink where there would be more room. "What would like to begin with today?" The brunette glanced at me, "maybe we should start slow." I grabbed Yuuri's wrist and pulled him close, "Yuuri you know what I really want to do and I've been practicing dance all morning." The brunette laughed at my persistence, "alright then we'll start with a triple axel." He started to pick up speed and leapt, with the correct rotations and a flawless stance as he landed. Yuuri's skating was phenomenal, his body seemed to flow with the music like it came natural to him. Now it was my turn and my heart began to beat furiously, I can't mess up now. Not in front of Rose or Yuuri but every possibility of my jump going wrong popped into my mind. 'Did I take my anxiety medicine today?' I thought just then. It didn't matter now, because I was here now and I had people to support me.

I started to speed up across the ice and then I leapt, reaching the rotations I came down on my right leg with ease. "Way to go Kat," Yuuri cheered, skating up to me and pulling me into a hug. I was quite ecstatic, tears began to brim at my eyes and I squeezed Yuuri even tighter. "Are you alright Kat?" he asked while I released my grasp on him. "Of course I'm okay, I'm better than okay. Now let's tackle quads," I smiled at Yuuri while all he did was stare in disbelief, "wait Kat are you sure? You just now landed a triple axel." He tried to calm me down but nothing could stop me now. "Please Yuuri," I pouted. I knew he couldn't resist my puppy eyes and it's difficult to say no to me. "Alright but watch carefully." He went to the other side of the rink and began to skate across, he increased his speed and started back towards me.

He dug into a plie and lept, it seemed similar to a triple with an additional rotation and as he landed swung out his left leg. It was beautiful I almost couldn't remove my eyes from him. "Did you watch Kat?" he asked with anticipation. "Of course I did Yuuri, I'm glad to have a talented skater like you helping me." His face immediately flushed bright red, "yeah no problem." He mentioned, scratching the back of his neck. I began skating around the rink to build up speed, then I started propelling backwards and jumped into the air. I spun enough for an axle and added an extra to make a quad flip, in which I shocked myself and landed mimicking Yuuri. My heart pounded from my chest and tried to break free from my ribcage, I couldn't believe it I just did and landed my first quad. I rushed to Yuuri and threw my arms around his neck. "I did it Yuuri! Can you believe it?" I gushed enthusiastically. While I continued to hug Yuuri his body went limp and his spirit seemed to escape his body, "Yuuri I am glad I have you to support me."

Then I heard the sound of another pair of skates. "That was great Kat," Rose squealed pulling me into a tight hug, "Rose I can't breathe." Yuuri just watched as Rose squeezed the life from me. "Who's this?" Yuuri asked awkwardly. That's right I never introduced Rose. "Yuuri this is my new coach Rosalina Phelps," I said catching my breath, which Yuuri then looked stunned. "Aren't you the famous ballerina from America who won the World Ballet Competition?" The words escaped Yuuri as he looked at her. "Why yes. That is me. I won that like what, two years ago now? I didn't think anyone still knew about that," Rose spoke with confidence and she had a huge smile on her face. Almost like she was super happy at least one person knew about her. "Well it looks like it's getting dark, we should probably go home," Yuuri chimed. I glanced back at Rose and gave her a hug, while Yuuri bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you," he squeaked his face dusted pink.

Yuuri and I walked home and I continued to talk his ear off, "when did you and Rose start working together?" Yuuri asked, the blush never left his face. "I bet you'd like to know," I smirked, making Yuuri's entire face turn tomato red. Parting ways I turned back to Yuuri, "Don't worry I won't say a thing." I shouted back as I ran on the sidewalk that winded to my house.


	5. Chapter 3: A Leg Up on the Competition

Rose's Point of View

[A Week Later]

It took me a week but I finally convinced the medic on base to design a prosthetic for Kat that would be perfect for her ice skating and I just can't wait for her to try it on. Well, she, of course, has to go in for the first checkup to get measured and weighed which shouldn't be a big deal. I know she will be nervous to show someone else her leg considering she hated me seeing it, but oh well, she can deal with it. I pulled out my phone to call Kat. It rang for a bit and then she answered. "Hey girl, I got HM1 to make you that prosthetic but we have to go in right now while he is free. You okay with that?" I asked over the phone. "Yeah, I am at the rink right now if you want to pick me up to go." I heard her say through puffs of breaths. "I'm on my way and hey, don't work to hard. I'm about to make things a lot easier for you okay? I'll be there soon," I said then as I hung up the phone and got into my car and started it.

I drove there and she was waiting outside with Yuuri. I didn't realize that we would be inviting him too but oh well, I have the room in the car so why not? Kat and Yuuri both were in their practice outfits. Then again, I didn't give them much time to change. Kat got up front and Yuuri in the back seat. "I hope you don't mind if Yuuri comes, he wanted to see what the base looked like," Kat said excitedly. I knew she would be happy to know she was getting a better prosthetic but I didn't think she would have that kind of sparkle in her eyes. I loved seeing her happy, especially the way she looks right now with her entire face lit up.

We got onto the base and there was a gate. "Kat, pull out my ID from the glove compartment please?" I asked her as she opened it and then a wallet fell into her lap along with a black hand pistol. I looked at it and said, "Oh shoot, I forgot about that. Give me that." I stopped the car waiting for the car in front of us to get through the gate. I pressed the release and pulled out the chamber of bullets and set them both on the dash, took my military ID out of my wallet and pulled forward to the gate. The man at the gate looked at me and smiled, "What can I do for you little lady?" I looked at the man and didn't take my hands off the steering wheel and said, "Sir, I have a concealed carry with me and it is a Wilson Combat's Custom Beretta 92/96. I am handing you my ID now. I am here to visit the infirmary with my two guests." I moved my hand to give the man my ID. He took a look and smiled, saying, "Don't be so tense little lady, you're related to the Captain right? You have nothing to worry about. Go on ahead, alright." I took my gun down and put the chamber back in as I closed it back in the glove compartment. I drove into the base and I parked near the infirmary. I looked at Kat and Yuuri who both had huge bewildered looks on their faces. I realized what I did wrong. "Oh, I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you that I have a carry on. I just remembered that Japan has the no weapon rule too, so this must be the first time you guys have seen a gun. I am so sorry about that. I didn't realize you guys would be this shocked. I hope you still trust me," I looked worried as their faces turned to understanding. "It's okay, it was just a shock. We are fine though. Right Yuuri?" Kat looked back at Yuuri who seemed to be blushing. "Yeah, you are right. It's okay," he said as he smiled at me. I never noticed how much he blushed around me till this moment.

We all got out of the car and walked into the infirmary. I walked straight in but I noticed that there were no footsteps behind me. I turned to look at Yuuri and Kat who were deciding whether or not to take their shoes off. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't need to take off your shoes. It's okay here. Come on in," I said as they nodded and came in with me. We walked through a blur of people, doors and hallways and finally made it to our destination. There was a muscular man sitting on a table working on what appeared to be a prosthetic leg. "Hey Doc, how are you faring today?" I asked him as I hung my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I am doing wonderful, is your friend here with you? I wanted to see if she liked what I had so far," he said as he turned to look at me in the eyes and kissed my forehead lovingly. "Kat is right here and so is her friend Yuuri. I hope you don't mind that he is here too. Guys, this is Dan," I looked at him with a huge smile on my face. Kat walked over to look at the leg. "Is this it?" She asked with a little sadness in her eyes. I noticed it right away and so did Yuuri. "Is something wrong?" Dan asked her looking concerned.

I knew something would bother her, I just didn't know what. She looked over at me and said, "Oh no, it just looks slightly. Boring looking." Dan laughed and said, "Oh, it isn't finished yet. I still have to take some measurements and see the color choices come later." Kat's eyes changed from her slight sadness to happiness. "Really? Well, what measurements do you need?" Kat was a little too eager to get her new leg, which was something I wasn't expecting at all. Dan smiled and said, "I need to see your leg without the old prosthetic on so I can get a feel of the musicals that you have working for you. It is a lightweight prosthetic with slightly mechanical parts that will move when you want them too." The more Dan talked about the leg, the happier Kat's face got. Kat sat on the table and Dan took her old leg off after rolling up her leggings. He began to feel around the area she had on her thigh. "This is wonderful actually. Even though you have been in a prosthetic sense you were little, the muscles in the area have grown perfectly fine, as if you still had a leg. You've been working your leg out well, haven't you?" He spoke with a calm voice to her. "I think I actually made your prosthetic the size you need if you want to try it on." Kat's face lit up instantly as she nodded yes with excitement. Dan slid the new prosthetic leg onto her stomp asked her to stand up. She does so but with slight difficulty. "Wow, this is so different," she said then. "Yeah, this will take some getting used to, especially since it is much lighter than your old one," Dan said as he held her hand and beckoned her to try and walk. When she took a step, her eyes widened and she looked up at Yuuri. "Holy shit, it is super light," Kat bellowed, not holding back her excitement. I smiled at her, wanting her to be happy was my goal at the moment. Dan looked at her walk and said, "Damn, I made the calf too short. Easy fix though. It is time to take it off now." Kat looked sad as she realized that she can't take it home with her that day. "Hey, it will be okay. You will get it in a few days, no big deal," I smiled at her and put a reassuring hand on Kat's shoulder. Kat sat back down and Dan took her new leg off and placed the old one back on. "Hey, just think about it this way, you will get to practice more with your old leg and you will get to strengthen your jumps," I said then and she looked at me with a hopeful look.

"Let's go now," I said as I looked at both Yuuri and Kat. They started for the door and I looked at Dan. Dan picked me up, swung me around and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you for this." I said then. He smiled at me and said, "Oh, it is no problem. You told me that the money would be good. So, why not?" He laughed at me. I looked at him a little mad and said, "I told you not to say anything." I looked over at Kat and Yuuri who both looked like they wanted to leave really badly. We all walked out and they followed me to the car. No one said anything all the way to the car. When we all got into the car, I opened the door but then I heard Kat spoke, "How much money?" I looked at her confused. "How much money is that leg going to be?!" She basically yelled at me from across the car. I knew something was wrong but I didn't think she would be upset over that. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my brother. "I heard that my sis was on base but you didn't come to see me," my brother looked at me and my friends. "And the prosthetic won't cost a thing. I overheard you say something about it. I promise you this, it won't cost a thing." I smiled at Kat who looked relieved. I will have ask her later about it. "Hey Dean, I am sorry but we do need to go. I love you and I will see you later okay?" I smiled at my big brother and he nodded to me. We got in the car and left the base and I dropped them both off at the ice rink. "I will see you guys later okay?" I said as I rolled up the window and drove away.


	6. Chapter 4: Now This is Right

Katsumi's Point of View

Yuuri and I bounded into the building, with Yuuko waiting for us at the desk. "Yuuri, Katsumi. Viktor released a new video, grab your skates and let's go," Yuuko giggled. We followed her into the rink and gathered around to watch the new video, "wow Viktor looks elegant." All three of us marveled at the talented, Russian skater. "I can't wait to skate on the same ice as him." I continued to daydream while Yuuko and Yuuri glanced at me with a worried look. "Well why don't we start practicing?" Yuuri replied, skating to the middle of the rink. Yuuko and I joined him, as we circled the rink letting our bodies flow with the music. "Now a triple axel," Yuuko said, when the music began to climax and she glanced back at me. Yuuko didn't know I could land a triple axel, then again she also didn't know I could do quads either. We jumped in unison, the sound of our blades scuffed against the ice. Yuuko seemed to be smiling and I wore the biggest grin, has skating together always been this fun? It felt like something new had been born inside me. The music continued and we kept on skating, even though sweat beaded on Yuuri's and Yuuko's faces. I didn't want the song to end because I was enjoying this moment, while Yuuko, Yuuri, and I skated along with the music. It began to grow quieter and then concluded with each of us striking poses. "That was amazing," I cheered. While Yuuko and Yuuri fell back onto the ice panting. "It was Katsumi. You've really improved," Yuuko said between ragged breaths.

I pulled Yuuri and Yuuko up once they gained their breath and we went to the edge of the rink, "I wish we could always have days like these." A day like this only comes around every so often, then again I couldn't see things clearly because I was too focused on everything that was wrong. "Me too," Yuuri laughed, "but have you thought about what you're going to do with your life?" The question intrigued me. I haven't really thought much about my future, my mind typically stayed in the rut about my accident and how I couldn't make anything out of my life. But Rose showed me moping around didn't solve anything, also she showed me that there was hope and I had friends, family, and her to support me. "Well I guess I'll continue skating and go to college on the side," I responded, glancing down at Yuuri and our eyes met. "Are you going to continue skating, Yuuri?" I asked coyly. "Of course." We continued to lean against the edge of the rink discussing a future that had yet to come, "let's make a promise." I locked my eyes with Yuuri, "I want to go to grand prix and win with you." I declared, a smile spread across my face similar to one of Roses. Yuuri couldn't remove his eyes from mine and then he jerked forward, "of course I will."

Rose's Point of View

[The Next Morning]

Looking at my watch, I could tell Kat was late but that was okay, I needed to talk to Yuuri anyway. He was lacing up his skates as I walked in. "Hey, I need to talk to you for a second," I said to Yuuri and he looked up at me. He started to blush and said, "Sure. What do you need?" I sat down next to him and smiled shyly at him. "So, Kat's leg came in yesterday and I was wondering if you could have a small get together so that we can give it to her?" He looked at me as I was smiling. I was hoping he would say yes because it was for Kat but I could understand why he wouldn't. "Yeah, I will do it. Tonight at 6:00pm at my parent's restaurant. Does that work?" Yuuri said then with a smile. 'God that was adorable. Why is his smile so cute?' I thought then as I looked away. Both of our heads turned as I heard a scared cat run in. Yuuri and I both turn to see Kat standing there huffing and puffing. "I am so sorry I am late, I know you wanted me to come here at 7:00am to figure out our workout plans," Kat was saying breathlessly. I smiled at Yuuri who nodded and left us there. I looked back at Kat who was still catching her breath. "You are late and you should be punished for it but I guess I can let it slide for today since it is the first day but be warned, I will beat you with your prosthetic if you are late again," I said then. She looked scared and then grateful but also tired as can be. 'How late did she stay up last night?' I thought. "I am so sorry, I will not be late again. I will work super hard to make it up to you." Kat smiled at me.

She was changing out of her sneakers and sitting down beside me where Yuuri was. "We will start with figuring out our workout regiment. So, Sunday and Wednesdays are the days off. Monday's and Thursday's, we will start off at 6:30am and if you want to eat breakfast, you better eat before you get to the rink. You will start off in the dance room practicing adagio exercises for one and a half hours. Then you will practice on the ice for two hours. Take a 10 minute break and then back to the dance room to practice your routine off the ice for two hours. 30 minutes to eat lunch and then back on the ice. Then you can do what you want after that. On Tuesday's and Friday's, you will start off with aerobics for two hours, then ballet for an hour, then a 30 minute break, then strength training or well, legs. Saturdays will be left up to you, what you feel you need, you do. How does that sound?" I looked at her. It was almost the same as my workout schedule but I had more dance in it obviously. She was reviewing the different little workouts within the days and she smiled up at me. "I love it!" Her voice was enthusiastic and full of life. I loved it. I could not wait to see her face when she opens the box that holds her new prosthetic leg. "Hey, will you be working out with me? You know, since you will need to keep your figure if you plan on dancing still at Juilliard," she spoke softly as if it was a touchy subject for me. I looked away from her and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I will be huh? Auditions are coming up again. I guess I could wait another year," I said with a smile. Kat was getting her dance shoes on and she smiled at me. "I can't wait to see you audition and blow all of them away." Her voice was soft and angelic, almost like it was exactly the voice I needed in my head to keep me going. "Me neither." Kat ran off to do her exercises for that day and I walked out of the room with all the skates. Yuuri was standing there right outside the door.

"You're still a dancer?" I heard Yuuri say. I smiled as I looked at him. "Well, yeah. Dancing is my dream," I said then, not really realizing that it might hurt his feelings. He smiled at me though and said, "That's good. By the way, are you taking Kat to my house? Just tell her you want to go out for dinner with her to get to know her better and chose my parents restaurant okay?" I nodded to him and left for a bit. I had to drop the box off at the restaurant and so I did. I came back to a very tired Kat and Yuuri who seemed to also be doing the workout. I knew Yuuri wanted to get better but I didn't think that these workouts would work for him, they were meant for more balancing and such. However, with the way Yuuri is sweating, it looks like he needed it too. I decided to let them do their thing as I walked to the dance room.

I was standing in the middle of the room as I looked at myself in the mirror. I got lost in my thoughts as I stood there staring at myself. 'I had no idea who I was anymore. I lost myself in self pity and hopelessness when I failed those auditions. When I failed those auditions, I thought I had failed everything but that girl out there. She actually lost everything. She lost her leg and she is still out everyday on the ice, beating it like she owns it. But me? I cry myself to sleep. I show that I am this strong woman who can do anything, but I am not. I am nowhere near that kind of courage and I am trying to coach this girl to the Grand Prix. I guess, I don't have much of a job, I mean, she is talented enough to coach herself. She just needs someone to encourage her and be there for her. I could do that for her but I still had no idea what it was like to be a coach. What if I mess up and fail at this too? I would have failed at every aspect of my life. I mean, I am already failing at the romance department when all my boyfriend wants is sex and I can't even bring myself to do that. What was wrong with me? Why can't I just be a normal person with normal feelings and normal thoughts? I hate myself. The more I look at this mirror, the more I hate myself.' I was broken out of my thoughts as Kat came in and told me it was 5:00pm. I have an hour left to get her to Yuuri's. I smiled at her and said, "Thank you, do you want to have dinner with me at 6:00pm? I really want to get to know you better." Kat smiled at me and said, "Of course. I would love to go out to eat with you. Just let me shower real fast okay?" I nodded as she left. 'Today was the day. Today was the day, her life would turn around.' I thought then. I sat down in the room to stare at myself some more. 'If I can encourage someone else and change her life, then I can do it for myself too.' I thought as I smiled. I heard a knock on the door and I looked to see Kat. Either she was fast at taking showers or I love looking at myself. I got up and we both got in my car. I drove around till I found it and pulled over to park at Yuuri's parents restaurant. I smiled at Kat who knew exactly where we were.

Getting out of the car, we both went in and saw Yuuri's family and Yuuko there too. Kat was so surprised to see everyone and I was so happy to see her face. We all sat down and began to eat the wonderful food that was laid out for us. An hour past as we were laughing and having a wonderful time. I smiled as Yuuri disappeared and came back with what looked to be a box of clubs for golfing. He set it down in front of Kat and she looked confused for a minute. I looked at her and I said, "I hope you like the design. I picked it out with no knowledge of what you liked." Her eyes lit up as she realized what I was talking about and she began to tear into the package. She threw the wrapping paper away and opened the box to reveal her new prosthetic leg that was light blue in color but it had green, dark blue, purple, red, and orange swirls on it. Her mouth gaped open for a minute and then she looked up at me. "It's perfect," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. She put it down beside her and I thought something was wrong. Then, she jumped on me and started crying. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. You becoming my coach, believing in me when no one else did, and giving me this. I don't know how to repay you," she whined into my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arms back around her. "You already have," I told her then. It was time we both start making progress towards our dreams.


	7. Chapter 5: Pork Cutlet Bowls and Gold

Chapter 5: Pork Cutlet Bowls and Gold Medals

Katsumi's Point of View

[Four Years Later]

Hi my name is Katsumi Mori and I'm twenty years old. Returning for my third grand prix, after taking home a bronze and silver medal I plan on taking home a gold medal this year; I hope. I'm one of the many female figure skaters representing Japan, although they tend to call me the rising star skater. I don't really believe the reporters but sure, if that's what they want to call me. After the short program I am currently in third place, but I know my free program will knock them dead. Currently I'm in the locker room stretching before my performance, my position in third means I'll perform a little later. I grab my speaker and turned on my iphone, I needed to do well at this competition. After all of the hard work Rose put into me, I just want to make her proud. Sitting down I stretch my legs and visualize my routine, when my favorite song started to play. The song always motivated me before a competition, that's why I listen to it before I perform. It also blocks out the noise of the crowd, which helps calm me too. "Tonight we are victorious," I started to mumble, stretching my arm behind my back. "Champagne pouring over us," I pulled myself off the floor. "All my friends were glorious," a familiar voice chimed in. I turned around and noticed my coach, she seemed to be dancing or having a heart attack. Our eyes locked when it returned to the chorus, "tonight we are victorious." We giggled and she continued to dance, later grabbing my hand and dipping me. I couldn't seem to stop smiling and that's how my performance would be as well. It was almost time and I needed to get ready.

I stripped off my sweatpants and playfully threw them at Rose, oddly enough they landed across her face. Next I pulled on my leggings and remove my sweatshirt to reveal a blue sports bra. My coach snuck up behind and groped my chest, "Kat you went and grew on me." I jerked away from her and clutched my breast, "these are reserved for me and me alone." Rose could only laugh at me, "that's not what you've said before, in regards to your precious Viktor." She continued to chuckle while I slide on my top, which was a black long sleeve with studs all over the top. It also had silver embroidery around the turtleneck, however, the most revealing parts were the slits up the side. Then again this was typically a one piece, but I had it altered because I needed to hide the prosthetic. Yes, I Katsumi broke the tradition of female skaters wearing only dresses. Then again I didn't even intend on this happening, though I'd rather face flak over breaking traditions than having people find out my secret. Rose took me into her arms "how about you stay close to me," she mimicked a russian accent. My face grew redder than my blush, "oh quiet Mrs. pork cutlet bowl." By the end of our conversation, we were both flustered and speechless. "Let's go win a gold medal," I said with a deadpan voice, which sent Rose into a laughing frenzy. Exiting the locker room Rose and I walked side by side, as we inched closer to the rink. The sound of the crowd started to grow louder and then when the doors opened, the lights hit me. The flashing lights of cameras almost lit the ice rink, while the current skater graced the ice. If this was my first competition I would've been nervous and a bit shaken, luckily I'm a seasoned vet. It also helps that my doctor prescribed me anxiety medication, on the downside some people think there steroids. I guess the tabloids need something to do. The girl ends her routine to the sound of applause and I turn to Rose, "looks like it's your time to shine." I grin and glance around the rink, I wonder where Yuuri could be? Rose noticed my wandering eyes, "relax Yuuri is running a little late, besides he would never think of missing one of your performances." I stood at the entrance of the rink and turned back one last time, extending my hands placed together to Rose. Others watched in confusion, as we did our special handshake that ended with a sassy snap.

I skated out onto the rink, "representing Japan, Katsumi Mori." The announcer's voices boomed through the stadium, while I glided around the rink. Waving to the audience and ending in the center, "at twenty years old she has won a bronze and silver medal. This year she has her eyes on fixated on the gold medal," the voices echoed throughout the rink. My eyes searched the crowd because somewhere my dad was watching, when a fedora flew out from the ocean of people. I snatched it out of the air, it was black with a royal blue ribbon around the hat. Placing the hat on my head I got into my starting pose, "this year Mori will be skating to Tank and her theme is deception." The horn entrance blared and stirred the audience, the music then silenced with bass and drum remaining. I started to turn and glide across the ice, letting the simplicity of my movements flow with the bass. A set of bongos started to speed up the tempo, which I then began to move faster. I know Rose said to remove the quad at the beginning and instead replace it with an axle. "I'm sorry Rose," I muttered under my breath, as the drumbeat continued to speed up. "Mori has planned two quads for her program, originally three but later removing one. Yet she has planned some of the hardest and intricate footwork in her routine, seems her couch has big plans for Mori." Approaching the jump I went into a quad loop and landed softly, which seemed to stun the audience and announcers. The singer began to talk and I reached down to my skate, seductively snapping up my leg and above my head. I placed my hand on the hat in time with the music, "three, two, one, let's jam." Removing the hat I tossed it over to Yuuri and skated backwards, I threw my arms back and flicked my head up. Not many people know but this is the theme song to Cowboy Bebop, it was about the bounty hunter Spike and his crew. I loved the show and declared that I was the Spike of our group, I tried convincing her she was Faye. Then she got really mad and screamed how she'd rather be the dog. While on the ice I was the bounty hunter, with my graceful and intricate moves. The music starts the false ending and the saxophone blares, I start to thread my feet at the lighting speed of the saxophone. Ending the solo I leap and kick my right leg inches away from my face, landing facing backwards. The saxophone solo concluded and I started toward my next quad, with the horns entrance I lept. "Her second jump, a quad lutz, which she landed flawlessly. That footwork was incredible as if her legs were robotic," the announcers concluded. While the music began to rise and grow in intensity, I went into a lay spin and drew my leg into scorpion. The music began to screech and I released my leg heading for the last jump, leaping into a quad flip and sending the audience into a frenzy. The bellowing of the saxophone sent me back to the middle, Yuuri tossed the fedora back. Ending with the fedora covering my face and my other hand shot to the sky, "Mori has done it! Performing a flawless routine and dripping with charisma."

My hands were shaking, my breaths were now short and ragged. I turned and waved to the ecstatic audience, who were throwing flowers and stuffed animals. Taking the hat off of my head, I kissed the rim and threw to the next skater. I skated off towards the exit, where Rose and Yuuri anxiously awaited me. "Rose! Yuuri!" I shouted, leaping at them for a hug. I slightly knocked over Yuuri, luckily Rose kept us from falling over. "That was an amazing performance Kat," Yuuri said, while Rose couldn't break her stare from me. I dropped to my knees and clasped my hands over my head, "I'm so sorry Rose but I landed it. The score can now land me in first place and I, I mean we can claim the gold medal." I pleaded with her, tears mixed with sweat dripping from my face. Rose placed her hand under my chin and tilted my head up, "I'm actually prod you took that risk, it just proves that you're ready for harder work." Rose smiled cupping my face, "also it means we should ramp up your training." Rose chimed, hiding her malevolence behind a grin. Yuuri and I shuddered at the thought of what Rose considered a harder training regiment.

Our moment was cut short, since we had to report to the kiss and cry booth for my score. Strolling to the booth I sat down, with Yuuri and Rose on each side as I clasped their hands. "Mori's free program score is 150.79, with the addition of her short program of 95.79. She is now leading the group at a cumulative score of 246.58, beating her personal record." The announcers concluded and my heart was bursting from my chest. "We did it," I cried out squeezing Yuuri's and Rose's hands. "I'm proud of you Kat," Rose responded pulling close for an embrace but there were still two skaters left, which drove my anxiety. While we left the booth I glanced back at the rink, the next skater was from Russia. "Davai," I shouted. Then I glanced at the group standing by the entrance, they were also russian. "Hey Rose?" I asked tugging her jacket sleeve. "Yes?" Rose looked back at me. As we made it to the outside of the rink, "who caught my hat?" The question sent her into a laughing frenzy. "I should've known it. At first I thought what you did was pretty gutsy, either way you gave it to someone special." Rose smirked pointing towards the group of Russians. I turned around to find Viktor running his hand around the rim of the fedora. When our eyes locked and my precious Viktor winked at me, which sent me hiding behind Rose and all she could do was wave.

Now I only had to wait for the next two skaters to finish, then the placements would be declared. I was terrified that someone would knock me into second or even third place, I couldn't even watch any other skaters without worrying. At first I started cracking my knuckles until they were sore, next I started biting my nails until only nubs were left. I even tried grabbing onto Rose's hand and then she knocked my hand away. "Katsumi the competition is over. You need to look," Yuuri said, helping me off the floor. Looking at the scoreboard I could feel my heart stop, I was still in first place. "We did it!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. While Yuuri and Rose tightly embraced each other, before breaking apart with bashful expressions. I bounded to the entrance of the rink, like a deer who had just learned to walk and skated out with the other two skaters. While the Russian skater got second and the Chinese skater stood in third, I stood above to present my first gold medal. A shame I couldn't hold myself together, since I was crying the entire time from happiness. Mom, Dad, Rose, and Yuuri, I hope your watching because I am not the same girl who spent her time crying. My arms are proof, covered entirely of bruises and scars. Because I was too damn stubborn to admit defeat and give up, which is why I am able to stand here. The competition ended and the audience began to exit the stadium, where I ran off the rink and straight to Rose. Kneeling down on one knee I shot the medal up to meet her gaze, "my lady, is this what you wanted?" she could only chuckle. Cupping my cheeks I looked into her blue eyes, "what I wanted was for you to see what you could accomplish, this gold medal was due to your hard work." I got up from my knee, joining Yuuri and Rose as we left for our hotel. This night was fantastic and sleeping would feel amazing right now. Too bad I can't sleep in but I have the men's grand prix to attend tomorrow, to cheer on Yuuri and my love Viktor.


	8. Chapter 6: Well, This is Awkward

Yuuri's Point of View

[Next Day]

I was ready for today. Kat had just got her gold medal last night and tonight, I am going to get mine. Kat and Rose were waiting for me outside of the hotel room so we all could go to the rink together. Skating today was going to be hard but I had high hopes. I walked out of the room to find them talking to each other. Rose looked at me with the cutest smile and I blushed slightly. "You guys ready?" I asked and Kat grabbed my hand a little too excitedly and we all left for the rink. "I just know you will do perfect," Kat was talking up a storm as we walked into the rink. I got nervous the closer it got to my time on the ice. It was finally my time on the ice and I skated out to the middle of the rink. I nodded to Kat and Rose who were standing on the side of the rink. When Kat got herself a coach, I never thought I would also gain one too. I was skating this same routine I had been practicing but this time was different. This time I had help from Rose to get my dancing just right. I looked over at her and smiled. 'Does she know how much I love her?' I thought as I watched her smile that same smile she gives me back. I started to think about that day I saw her dancing as I started my routine.

Thinking about that day, 'The first time I saw her dance, I knew I was in love with her. Not with the shape of her body, no, I could love her at any size. I fell in love with the way her body moved to the music. It was like she was engulfed in the song as if it moved her or she moved the music with her movements, I couldn't tell. That day she was wearing this really beautiful purple and pink leotard, her pointe shoes, and she had the best hair style in the world. Her makeup was natural looking but you could tell that there was some there. She usually always wears nude makeup, though I feel like she doesn't need it at all. Though there are days when she has really flamboyant makeup and her outfits are usually always on point.'

I snapped back to reality when I realized my biggest jump was next. This was the hardest part of my routine. I built the speed I needed to jump and as I went up, the perfect amount of rotations, but I landed wrong and fell on to the ice. I picked myself back up and continued skating as if I didn't do anything wrong. I saw the way Rose looked concerned for me. I smiled slightly at her and got lost in thought again.

'Her dancing was so amazing I couldn't just walk away. I don't know what kept me entranced with her movements, but I was stuck. The music she was dancing to sounded American but it sounded beautiful nonetheless. It sounded like the instrumental version of 'This is Gospel' by Panic! At the Disco. It looked like she was practicing a routine but I had no idea why, she was a coach, not a performer anymore. Unless I was wrong about her not being a dancer anymore. I hope I am wrong though because if she decides to go back to America, I may never see her again. I know that sounds selfish of me but I don't want her to go. Her assemblé was perfect though looking at her, the position was a bit off. She began to hold the arabesque position and her body looked like a perfect line but with her hands were cupping the sides of her face. I have to ask her what she means by this because her movements looked like she was telling a story but whose story was she telling? Her own or the one she wants everyone to think is about her? I heard a loud noise behind me and it was Yuuko running and she bumped into me, knocking me into the room where Rose was dancing. She turned around to look at me and I thought for sure she was going to be mad at me but instead, she smiled and said, "What are you doing here so late?" I got lost for words as she walked up to me and helped me up. Damn her eyes are so beautiful. Today they are a crystal blue that looked like the sky. "I uhh, I was just practicing. What about you? Why are you dancing? I thought you were just a coach now," I looked at her and she smiled wider. We were both standing there really close to each other because I didn't step back but then again, neither did Rose. "I am a coach yes, but I plan on going back to Juilliard and trying again. I will never know that I am good enough until I try again. Though honestly, this is the first time I've actually been in here to practice," Rose said as she looked back to where she was standing before with a sad look on her face. "I don't know if I can do this though. The disappointment? Working so hard just to be told I am not good enough for the school of my dreams. I don't know if I can do that again," she spoke again but with sadness in her voice. I don't like seeing her sad, even then. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "You are an amazing dancer and if no one else thinks so, then they are wrong because I believe that you are the most amazing dancer in the world," I spoke without thinking and when I realized what I had said. I let her go and she smiled at me. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much Yuuri," she said then and she walked to turn the music back on and started practicing again. I knew it was my time to leave and so I walked out of the room.'

Reality came back to me as I was finished skating. I skated to where Kat and Rose were at. Kat had her arms open as if he was going to catch me but she moved out of the way just before and I fell down. Rose held out her hand to help me up. I looked at her smiling face and her eyes were blue again. We made eye contact for a little too long and I was pushed into her by the next person who needed on the rink. I felt her body so close to mine and I lost it. I turned and ran away. Kat and Rose both watched me with confused faces. I have been in love with Rose since the day I met her and I had no idea how to show it. I wasn't sure if I was running away from the fact that Rose may not have feelings for me, or the fact that she might and I was scared of messing it up.

I sighed as I found my coach and we sat down together. I was so nervous and I was reading the posts about the competitions. "Yuuri, it does you no use to read the news." I heard my coach say to me and I grew depressed. 'Last place. I got last place.' I thought then. I went to the bathroom to call my mom and tell her how I messed up even though she probably saw it on TV.

Rose's Point of View

Kat and I were looking for Yuuri all over the place. I just wanted to see if he was okay after getting sixth place. He worked so hard these years, I had no idea why he got so caught up in his thoughts. Finally, it was time for all of us to leave and Kat and I found him with his coach. We came up to them and started talking to them. Kat was talking up a storm but he just looked over at the Russian's team. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" Kat complained and then we all looked at Viktor who was the one that Yuuri had his eyes on. "Man, stare any longer and I would think you were in love with him," Kat said jokingly and then we all heard him say it. "You want a picture?" Yuuri's heart shattered and we all could see it. His idol just said that he didn't know who he was. I would have lost it if I was in Yuuri's place but he seemed to keep his cool.

Katsumi's Point of View

When I heard Viktor say that, I knew it was my chance to talk to him so I chimed in, "Heck yeah, we would!" I glanced back to see Yuuri heading for the exit. "Wait don't leave me Yuuri," I squeaked reaching out to him, though he was too quick and got away. This is bad I'm alone and Viktor just spoke to me, well us actually but Yuuri left. What am I supposed to do I mean he offered a picture, does that mean I have to go talk to Viktor. This would be a dream come true, if I wasn't utterly terrified of talking with Viktor. Come on Katsumi be brave! I strolled over to the group of Russian skaters, with my heart rate continuously rising. Now we were only an arms width apart and my hand were shaking, "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed my hands clenching onto the tears of my jeans. "Hello, aren't you the female skater from Japan who came in first." My face lit up like a stop light, "Yep that's me Mori Katsumi, I mean Katsumi Mori." My words fumbled out of my mouth and Viktor placed a hand on my head, "Well, aren't you adorable." Viktor could only smile at me, while I stood in front of my idol speechless and flustered. "I really enjoyed your performance, Yuri did too." He said, a short blonde haired boy sided next to Viktor. "What did you say geezer?" The blonde snapped at Viktor, when his darted at me and his cheeks flushed pink. "I was just telling Katsumi how we enjoyed her program. I kept modeling in the hat you tossed out." Viktor laughed, tousling his hair. When I thought I couldn't blush anymore, my face turned deep red. "I'm pretty sure she'd like the hat back." Yuri growled while Viktor looked curiously over at me. "Would you like the hat back?" Viktor asked with a blank expression, "No it's alright, besides you looked handsome with it on." By now I was completely weak at the knees, my hands were clammy, and my mind was screaming at me to eject. "Why don't we take that picture?" Viktor chimed with a large smile, that reminded me of Rose. I took a picture with Viktor, when Yuri bumped into the next shot. Those two looked at each other with mischievous grins and on the last picture, the two placed a kiss on my cheeks. My heart could've shot out of my chest and I can now die happy, when my phone started to vibrate furiously. It was Rose, it was probably because I've been taking so long and it was almost time for our flight. "Katsumi hurry up," the message lit up, with the caps lock and multiple explanation points to follow. Whoops, I was too busy in my own wonderland, I must have forgotten about the plane ride back to Hasetsu. "Forgive me but I have to catch a plane back to Hasetsu. Also, I'm pretty sure if I don't go now, my coach will rip my leg off." I bowed once more and ran out the exit, feeling their gaze burn a hole in my back.

Viktor's Point of View

Rip off her leg? That sounds like one interesting woman. Yuri and I could only watch the back of her head, as she ran off and into the night. The sweet smell of her perfume still lingered, which I could recognize from her hat. I did genuinely enjoy her performance, it was brimming with charisma and energy. It was a breath of fresh air and I couldn't remove my eyes from her, it also occurred to me that she's a rebel just like Yuri. Her performance didn't seem to match her personality though, then again I guess that's how her theme of deception came into play. Hopefully I will meet her again, a time when I can actually talk with her. Who knows? Maybe we can share the rink together, it would help inspire me.


	9. Hey Readers!

Hey Readers,

Thank you so much for the reads! You guys are really wonderful. Just a heads up, I will be trying to upload every two to three weeks and I would love some input from you guys. Now, I should let you know, I will try to keep it as close to the anime series as possible but I would love some ideas though. Like holiday Ideas for the characters to go on and such. I have already come up with an idea for Halloween. Tell me what you think and tell me what you want to happen. Do you think Rose should be with Yuuri or do you want her to go with someone else? Do you want a huge plot twist that may or may not shatter Rose and/or Kat? Also, if you guys would like to get to know the characters (Rose and Kat) better, I will also let you ask personal questions to get to know them as well. Comment or private message me! I'd love to read your opinions!

Love Unicorn XD


	10. Chapter 7: Russian to Hasetsu

Katsumi's Point of View

[One Year Later]

It's hard to believe that a year has passed, since I won my first gold medal. Want to know how that year went? First I shifted my focus onto school. Don't worry I couldn't forget about skating, even if I tried Rose would beat me into shape. Then again she asked me to suggest methods to stay in shape, now she regrets the idea. Let's just say aerobics is her new nightmare, on the other hand I love it and can't wait to teach Yuuri. That guy hasn't been here in five years, Rose and I had to keep Minako busy. Her dance studio has been getting less clients, while Rose and I would visit to keep her company. We came with her to pick up Yuuri. I told Rose and she jumped at the opportunity, now we're waiting at the bottom of the escalator for him. Minako seemed excited, she even had a banner with Yuuri's name on it. The anticipation was killing me, Yuuri, Rose, and I could finally hang out again. When I noticed a person heading down the escalator, who was bundled tightly in clothes and a sanitary mask. The boy stood in shock, his photo was posted throughout the station. "Yuuri." Minako chimed spinning around and spreading her sign. "Yuuri." I bounded towards him and launched at him, almost knocking him over. "Hey Kat," Yuuri said fixing his balance, when I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Minako and Rose. "Nice to see you Yuuri," Rose smiled, a blush spread across her cheeks. "I missed you, Kat and I missed you." Rose caught herself, even though it was pretty obvious that she was in love with the bashful skater. When an old man approached Yuuri. "Let me shake your hand, young man," He extended his hand out to Yuuri, which sent Yuuri reeling and he pulled up his mask. "I'm sorry but I'm." Yuuri started but then Minako cut him off, "it doesn't cost you anything to shake hands." Then she continued to lecture Yuuri on how Viktor greets his fans, "even Kat greets her fans." Rose pointed towards me, since I was swept away by a group of children.

There were about three kids, each one of them was tugging on my plaid jacket. Two boys and one girl, who seemed to be hiding behind the other boys. "Hello there." I said crouching over, "aren't you the ice princess." The little girl whispered behind the boys, which seemed to confuse me for a second. "Because you dance on the ice," the boy answered "you and the ice prince." I understood they were referring to me as the ice princess, except who did they mean ice prince? I glanced back at the boys, "who's the ice prince?" I asked the small children. "Its Viktor," the girl squeaked, sparkles filled her eyes. While my face grew blood red and Rose came to my rescue, when she grabbed my arms and jerked me away. Rose had brought me back to the group, as we left the station. We piled into Roses car and the trip back was silent, then again I suppose Yuuri was exhausted from his flight. While I was still flustered from being called the ice princess, those kids shipped Viktor with me. The ride wasn't long and we all rushed out of the car. We opened the door to the hot spring, while a couple people glanced over at us. Yuuri's mother came running towards us. "There's Minako, and it's always a pleasure to see you Rose and Kat," Mrs. Katsuki smiled. "Thanks for bringing Yuuri." Minako and Yuuri's mother continued to talk, Rose seemed to be staring at Yuuri. It feels like nothing has changed, even after a year I can still call this my second home. "Yuuri aren't you getting hot?" Rose asked, since he still wore his layers inside the hot spring. "What are you hiding Yuuri?" Minako glanced at Rose and they tackled him. Pieces of clothes went flying, before revealing Yuuri's bloated stomach. Minako screamed and Roses jaw fell to the ground. I knew Yuuri ate when he was stressed or anxious, I did too and my mother would hide the scones in the house. "You look just like your mother." Yuuri's father said, sliding the doors open. Minako didn't seem to find the remark humorish, instead she continued to lecture Yuuri. Rose seemed to chime in the conversation every now and then, about how a figure skater must maintain a certain weight and physique. Rose is just happy that after eating plenty of icecreams, that I now am lactose intolerant. There is only one problem with this, actually there are many but one specifically that comes to mind. Like Yuuri I have a special dish for gold medals: a big bowl of chocolate and sea salt caramel ice cream, with hot fudge drizzled on top. I haven't had the heart to tell Yuuri's parents that I can't eat it, luckily Rose seems to have a similar taste and scarfs it down for me. "How many pork cutlet bowls would you like?" Yuuri's father ask, returning everyone's attention back to him.

While everyone followed Mr. Katsuki towards the kitchen, Yuuri excused himself to pay his respects to Vicchan. Yuuri had gotten the toy poodle after reading about how Viktor had a poodle, even named him after our idol. The poor pup died before Yuuri's first Grand Prix Final, they held a funeral for Vicchan and Yuuri couldn't attend. This led him to be anxious and depressed, which was what caused his poor performance. I'll let him be, don't want to intrude on his time with Vicchan. We all sat around the table slurping away at noodles, when the doors slid open and Mari popped in. "Hey Mari." I waved her over, "hey Kat, I didn't know you and Rose were here." She sat down beside me at the table, "we came with Minako to pick up Yuuri." I wiped a noodle off my cheek. "Where is Yuuri?" Rose asked, setting down an empty bowl. "He's in the hot spring, he seemed worn out," she replied, "I mean you can join him if you'd like?" The mention of being in the hot spring with Yuuri made Rose flustered. Minako slammed a bottle of booze onto the table and flipped on the tv, "I really wanted to go to the championships, if only you qualified Yuuri you could've of gotten me the skaters room numbers." "So that's it, you support me in hopes that I'll make it easier for you to stalk hot skaters," Yuuri pouted behind Minako. While Rose and I sat at a table watching the grand prix, I could only imagine what it would of been like. Then Viktor appeared on the screen, he was shadowing his performance since he was going next. My eyes were glued to the TV, they followed the Russians every movement and found delight in the bounce of his snow white hair. The man sitting next to Minako snatched the remote and changed the channel. We were all now watching a soccer match, which angered Minako and she tried to snatch the remote. The doors slid open and Yuuri's dad popped out, head to toe in the home soccer teams merchandise. I couldn't handle the noise, so I dragged Rose outside with me. Yuuri's mother was unloading drinks from the back of a van, no wonder she's lost weight. The sound of footsteps grew louder as Yuuri sped by the both of us, "you just came home and you're already leaving." "Sorry I want to get some practice in," Yuuri shouted while running off. "Rose let's follow Yuuri," I whispered linking arms with her. "I don't think that's a good ideal Kat," Rose always seemed to be my voice of reason, except when it came romance. She was a hopeless romantic, then again I can't blame her. If I was as smooth as her I would probably have plenty of boyfriends, she has something I don't the ability to hold a conversation. "Don't worry Mrs. Katsuki, we'll keep an eye on Yuuri."

I dragged Rose along the sidewalk as we silently followed Yuuri, she found it ridiculous and said I wasn't as stealthy as I thought. I disagreed with her, I've always followed him to the rink and have never been caught. We continued to follow Yuuri, inching closer each time. Until he completely halted and I bumped into his back, "Katsumi were you following me?" Yuuri awkwardly chuckled, turning to face me. "How did you know? Did you always know?" I asked, my dreams of becoming a ninja came crashing down. "I guess you noticed Rose as well," I said, which seemed to catch Yuuri off guard. "We've been compromised." I joked around, when Rose leaned out from behind Yuuri. That caused Yuuri to jump and cower behind me, "a dancer has to be graceful and quiet on their feet, you could say dancers and ninjas are one in the same." Now that Rose and I were found out, we walked with Yuuri to the rink. The three of us stood in front of the Hasetsu ice castle ice rink, it felt nostalgic recalling every time I came here. The doors slid open and we followed Yuuri inside, "excuse me?" A figure stood behind the desk putting away skates. "Sorry we're closed, you can come back tomorrow." A familiar voice informed, "hey Yuuko, long time no see." Yuuri said awkwardly, twisting his right foot. "Yuu-san I've missed you so much," I fell onto the front desk. "But I see you and Rose almost everyday," She chuckled, "are you guys here to skate? Go right ahead." Yuuri, Rose, and I laced up our skates and headed into the rink, with Yuuko following right behind us. Yuuri stepped onto the ice and handed his glasses over to Yuuko, "there's something I really want you to see. I've been practicing this since the competitions ended." Yuuri skated out to the middle and took his stance, "wait that opening." Yuuko questioned and she was right, it was the same opening as Viktors free skate. The music started and Yuuri begin to glide across the ice, every ounce of his being poured into the movements. Neither Yuuko or I could peel our eyes away from his performance, his jumps were flawless and he perfectly executed his footwork. Yuuri ended the routine with sweat dripping down his face, his breathing now short and shallow. "Your freaking amazing." Yuuko squealed, pounding her hands on the edge of the rink. "That was a perfect imitation of Viktor," I said, while Yuuri skated over to the edge. "Don't think you're the only one who's practiced." I smirked stepping out onto the ice, motioning for Rose to come over. "We've been working hard on improving technique, footwork, and the flow of movement with the music." Rose replied, flaunting her goods as she stepped onto the ice.

Yuuko starts the music and the sounds of guitar pierce the silence. Rose and I stand back to back and with the entrance of the singer, Rose skated outward. She seemed to dance around me to the rhythm of the guitar, ending the phrase with her arms placed on my back and her head tucked between them. The second phrase started and I skated away from Roses grasp, turning to face her I knelt onto one knee. My hands outreaching to her, like the day she extended her hand out to me. The phrase ends and she skates over to me, once again tracing her hands across my back. Ending in front of me, she places a hand under my chin and pulls up my face. The singer says to take their hand and I grasp onto Rose's, this pair skate hasn't even started. Rose pulls me in close, close enough that I can feel her heartbeat on my back and her breath against my neck. I remember the day when we planned out this program, since we had plenty of time to practice. She wanted to test my skills from the year of training, because even if my skill improved it was minimal in comparison to my performance. She chose the song specifically because it hinted at love and sex, which made my anxiety rise. She declared that as a performer I should be able to embody any story and any emotion, that I too could be lustful, dare I say sexy. Then again it was a pair skate and Rose wanted to prove something as well, it was like the dancer in her was screaming to come out. In writing the piece we divided the two verses, where both of us could show off our strengths. The first half was mainly dance and Rose choreographed it, she did enjoy finding new ways to move her body. It was actually humorous on the lessons she had to teach, on how to move my hips and dance seductively. It started out rough and my movements were stiff, she tried everything to loosen my movements. Eventually I was able to let the rhythm guide my flow, I was almost as good at Rose by the end. Rose spins me and I lean out, as she pulls me back. She twirls before grabbing under my arms and spins me across the ice. I kick out of the turn and grab onto her hand, while her lands rest on my hip. We brush our hands in sync and she spins me around, I move one hand to her shoulder and the other clutches her left hand. We increase speed because the next part is rather difficult, not only on Rose but on me as well. One other thing that went into preparing for this program, was strength training. Rose had to work on her strength, since she would be lifting and tossing me. Typically a man would fill the position, since they were naturally stronger and left the submissive role to the women. Rose could only laugh at the notion, she believed that a woman was strong enough to fill the position. I had faith in her, with her determination I knew she was more than capable. Even so taking lead position required more than just skill, she would have to adjust her training regiment and add strength training. It didn't seem to phase her at first, but she still found herself unhappy with the results. There were days when I felt her confidence and determination chip away, those practice sessions were rough. I could tell she was working hard, desperately trying any method to reach her goal. We glide across the ice and release, as we turn around and Roses hands move to my hips. I place my hands on her and we turn once more, I raise one foot and Rose tosses me into the air. A perfect triple twist as Roses hands clasp onto my waist, setting me down onto the ice with one leg and the other extended. With the end of the chorus and the beginning of the second verse, I take the lead position. Skating around the edge of the rink, Rose follows as we turn back to the center. Digging into the ice we jump a triple salchow, twirling across the rink and kicking up the ice. I grab into Roses hands and wrap my arms around her, before she breaks lose. Heading for the approach of the combination jump, our triple toeloop was in sync but Rose went a millisecond too early on the double toeloop. The verse two was now over and the bridge started to repeat, which Rose and I went into a unison combination spin. It started with a camel spin moving into a sit spin, while I clutched onto the blade of my skate for dear life. We continued changing from sit and camel spins, till we grabbed the blade and extended our legs up. Slowly releasing the blade we finish facing each other, just in time for the reprise for the chorus. We skated towards one another, Rose grabbing onto my hips and tossing me into a quad toe flip. My landing was a little shaky but I manage to remain unfazed, while I grabbed onto Roses shoulder and she spun me around with only her left arm. Spinning me once more she pulled me into a dip, as the music came to a conclusion. The sweat beaded off of my face, my heart was beating out of my ribcage. I could hear Roses short and fast breaths, her hand still clutching onto my leg. "That was amazing." Yuuko shouted, flailing her arms around and almost hit Yuuri.

The three of us stood out on the ice, when three little heads popped up in front of Yuuko. "My girls Axle, Lutz, and Loop. They are a lot bigger than the last time you saw them." The girls stared at Yuuri, Rose, and I. "They also have the best babysitter," Rose chimed, which made me scoff. "Sure, you can say that." Rose seemed puzzled by my comment. "They didn't take off your leg!" I muttered. Yuuri looked at Rose and I, while we bickered about the horrifying experiences as babysitters. "Wow you really did get fat Yuuri." "So you're retiring?" "You've never had a girlfriend?" The girls blurted out, bombarding Yuuri. "Hey!" Yuuko shouted, trying to corral the three girls. "I'm telling you, those three are some of your biggest fans." A familiar voice sounded. "Hey," a large arm wrapped around Yuuri's neck. "Nishigori," Yuuri squeaked, while the stocky man kept his arm around Yuuri. "You're fatter than me," he said pulling up Yuuri's shirt, revealing a plump stomach. The three girls started snapping pictures of Yuuri's belly, while Yuuri struggled to break free. Rose pried the triplets away from Yuuri, while I continued to talk with Nishigori. "Come by anytime. The Nishigori family always has your back, as well as you too." He said glancing from Yuuri to Rose and I, then we decided to head back since it had gotten late.

Rose and I dragged our futons into Yuuri's room, Rose seemed exhausted and fell face first into the bed. While Yuuri and I could only laugh, then his eyes focused on me. "Kat, when are you going to spill the beans?" I could tell he was nervous about asking, since he was playing with his hands. "Yuuri only Rose, Yuuko, and your family know. If everyone else knew they wouldn't look at me like any other skater, they'd feel like I need additional help. And I don't need it, I've been doing fine on my own," I responded, "I'll think about it." I concluded, trying not to crush Yuuri's hopes for me. While we settled into our futons, Yuuri glanced at me once more. "I believe you'll do it, just at the right time." He smiled before laying his head down, "who knows Yuuri, the world doesn't find beaten and bruised to be beautiful." This comment caused him to flip over to face me, "no but they find it inspiring." And with those final words I went to sleep. A few hours later I woke up to Yuuri crying on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" Rose nudged me. I looked at her as puzzled as she was, when my phone starts to ring. "Hello." I groaned, scratching at my eyes. "Hey Katsumi, its Nishigori. I'm sorry but along with uploading Yuuri's video, they also uploaded your video with Rose." I dropped the phone and jerked to face Rose. "Who died?" she asked. I picked up the phone and passed it to her, after a while her face matched mine and Yuuri's. Shutting off our phones we tried going to sleep again, only to have Minako barge in and start to lecture Yuuri. The videos were now on the internet, I wonder who would be watching? And thanks to Minako we barely got any sleep.

"You can't just hold up in your room forever? Come out and help shovel the snow," Yuuri's mother said, her footsteps grew fainter as she walked away. "Snow?" Yuuri questioned, shaking me from my slumber. "What is it Yuuri?" I slid out of the futon and grabbed onto Yuuri's desk, since I took off my prosthetic and left it in the corner. "It snowed," he replied. While I slowly made my way to the corner and strapped my leg on. "Scoot over," I said, joining Yuuri on his bed. He opened the curtains and the snow was flurrying, "woah she was right! And this late in the year." That was strange I didn't hear about a weather alert, except then I remembered Rose, Yuuri, and I shut off our phones after the news of our videos being uploaded. "Hurry up Kat, we need to go shovel the snow." He said, passing me one of his winter jackets. "Why doesn't Rose have to shovel snow?" I pouted, glaring back at the girl who had snuggled back into the futon and was fast asleep.

I followed Yuuri down the hall and as he opened the door, a giant brown poodle pounced on Yuuri. The poodle stood on Yuuri licking his face, "you're too big to be Viktor." I continued to look at the poodle, something about it seemed familiar. Yuuri's eyes grew wide, maybe he knew whose dog this was. "Morning," Yuuri's father greeted from behind, "looks just like our Viktor, aye. His owners a new guest, some good looking young man with an accent. He's in the springs right now." Mr. Katsuki finished, both Yuuri and I were in shock. Looking at each other we made a sprint through the room, when Yuuri clutched my hand, "close your eyes, well be running through the wash room." Bursting through the wash room, the noise of men gawking at us could be heard. When Yuuri finally stopped and released my hand. "Yuuri, can I open my eyes?" I asked but no response. "Viktor?" The sound of his name made my eyes pop open, where they found him sitting in the hot springs. "What are you doing here?" Yuuri questioned, his hands kind of jittering. I don't blame him, I was biting on my lip and it's surprising it didn't bleed. Pulling the rag off his head, he stood up from the spring. Revealing his perfectly sculpted body and I felt like I was in heaven, while an angel was right in front of me. With an extension of his hand he spoke, "hello Yuuri, starting today I'm going to be your new couch. You're going to get to the Grand Prix finals and you're going to win." A wink sealed his statement and at my capacity of Viktor, I turned to walk away and slipped on a towel. I fell down and hit my head on the floor, luckily my leg didn't come off but everything seemed to get fuzzy.


End file.
